


Come to bed

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Series: 76 kiss prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: As Dorian completly forgot the time as he was researching, the Inquistior took it upon himself to convince the mage to come to bed.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan
Series: 76 kiss prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050440
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Come to bed

**Author's Note:**

> My first finished Dragon Age fic! I am excited and nervous to post this but I really hope you guys like it! Have fun reading this short little thing.

Like most times when Dorian wasn't out traveling with the Inquisitor, he sat on the comfortable chair in the little alcove of the library.  
Completely engrossed in his book and notes he wasn't even bothered by the loud sounds Leliana´s raven kept making. He also didn't notice as somebody approached him though. Still he tried not to look too startled as his name was called. However, his visitor knew him too well to be fooled.

“My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you.” Maxwell said, smiling fondly down at the mage.  
Dorian huffed and straightened himself. “I don´t know what you mean. You didn't scare me.”

Maxwell chuckled in response:”Of course not.” 

Clearing his throat and uncrossing his legs the mage decided to change the subject:”While I am always happy to see you amatus, I suspect your visit has a reason?”  
The Inquisitor hummed in affirmation. “You are right. I am here to ask you to come to bed.”

“Oh.” Dorian replied, only slightly dumbfounded, before a small smile appeared on his face. “I'd love to. Just let me quickly finish this, alright?”  
But Maxwell folded his arms in front of his chest. “Quickly finish? Love, the last time you have said something like this to me I didn't see you for the rest of the day. You need your rest. Come to bed now. You can finish this tomorrow.” 

Dorian grimaced. “You are exaggerating.” he said even though he knew his boyfriend was right. “I promise I'll only finish this chapter then, okay? It's not like it's already dark-” Dorian turned to look out of the window, to prove the point he was making. Truly, this action did prove a point, but not his. “Oh…”

“It's nearly midnight.” Maxwell commented, having the audacity to sound amused. 

A moment later the Inquisitor took the book out of Dorian´s hand and put it on the table next to the mage´s notebook. Dorian thought Maxwell was about to pull him up and drag him to bed if he had to, instead his boyfriend sat down on Dorian´s lap with a mischievous smile. 

“I thought you wanted me to go to bed?” Dorian asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I still do. Yet I feel like I need to convince you some more, so you come with me willingly.” 

The mage hummed, without a doubt interested in his partner´s plan. “And how do you want to do this amatus?”

Maxwell decided not to answer this verbally. He just grinned and ducked his head to kiss Dorian.  
The mage sighed happily at this action. He wrapped his arms around the Inquisitor and kissed back. 

Dorian easily lost himself in the kisses, lost track of time. All that mattered to him was Maxwell close to him. The feel of his lips against his own. The warmth of his lover´s body.  
The kisses grew more heated with time. Maxwell pressing closer, Dorian´s hand starting to wander, little gasps escaping them both.

But just as Dorian´s hand found a way under his lover´s clothes, said man pulled away. Maxwell stood up, grinning at Dorian, who protested and looked mildly betrayed. 

“I think the bed would be way more comfortable, what do you say?” Maxwell suggested and offered his hand to Dorian.

The mage didn't have to think twice before taking it.


End file.
